


Superb

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2019 [6]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Conversation, Crush, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: Carlos tries to make up for his lack competence when it came to dealing with the Brotherhood.
Series: Rowvember 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537489
Kudos: 9





	Superb

Carlos was anxious to meet with the Boss again as he was waiting outside the old mission house, the last time they'd talked he didn't manage to live up to her expectations and ended up disappointing her, which in turn made him feel disappointed in himself, all he wanted was to impress her but instead he did the exact opposite.

"Trucks and tattoos", he uttered to himself, "What a goddamn idiot I was..."

Velvet had to come up with her own plan of messing with the Brotherhood after he had nothing for her to work with, which lead to her raiding the local nuke plant for nuclear waste, because that's just what you do when you're out of ideas. After collecting the material she wanted, the Boss just needed a getaway which was Carlos' job in this operation, however, he messed up for a second time that day. The plan was to get her out of there by air but since he couldn't fly a helicopter, he had to drive to the airport and force a pilot at gunpoint to even get a chopper to the plant in the first place, which delayed his arrival by several minutes. That alone wasn't that bad by itself since the Boss could handle fighting off Ultor security but when they made their escape, the heli got shot down after the pilot panicked from being fired at and was forced to crashland on an empty street. Carlos and Velvet both made it out of the aircraft before it went up in flames and despite the Boss keeping her cool, he knew she hadn't been happy with him that day. They jacked a car and made their way to Rusty's Needle, she didn't say a word during the whole drive, he felt so ashamed after that. When they arrived she mixed the radioactive material with the ink that Matt would use for Maero's tattoos. Pretty fucked up but he had to admit, it was one hell of a way of messing with a guy who sees his body as an art piece.

The reason he called the Boss to meet him today was to proof that he had what it takes to be a lieutenant, he went deep into Brotherhood territory to find some leads on their operations, bribed a few of their contacts for info and learned more about this supposed shipment Maero was expecting. He considered taking some flight lessons as well to prevent a disaster from happening again in the future but he hasn't had the time to go through with it so far, since he was too busy with what he had to show to his leader.

Moments later the Boss arrived on her black and red Shard in front of the Saints HQ where Carlos asked her to meet up. As Vivi removed her helmet she shook her head a few times to get her hair back into its natural shape, he noticed that for some reason she wore those demon horn accessoires under the helmet, weren't they uncomfortable?  
The only time he'd seen her without them was when he got himself shanked to make contact with her before they escaped the prison island together, since then she'd always been wearing those horns on her head, maybe the Boss thought they looked cute, Carlos didn't dare ask her about them though. He thought she looked beautiful as her long hair fell back into place, then she turned her head and glanced at him with those piercing yellow eyes. Carlos had been crushing on the Boss ever since he'd helped her escape from the infirmary after she woke up, she probably didn't feel the same though, it was hard for him to tell what the Boss was like when it came to relationships or sex, she seemed like the kind of woman to cut your dick off if you even thought about touching her but he'd also heard stories from some of his boys who insist they saw her disappear into gas station restrooms with random guys.

"¿Estas ahí?" the Boss brought him back to reality by waving her hand in front of his face to see if he was responsive, he'd just been standing there for a good minute without saying a word.  
"Shit, I-" he didn't even hear her initially, "Sorry Boss, I was in deep thought," Carlos sheepishly admitted, he hadn't been staring at her, had he?  
She put her hands on her hips as she scolded him, "You have to be more aware of your surroundings, Carlitos!" he loved when she called him that, "One of these days the Brotherhood is gonna get a drop on you because you're daydreaming again," she finished with a frown causing him to lower his head a little. "So, whatcha got for me this time?" she asked impatiently, a slight hint of annoyance in her voice that probably stemmed from his lack of useful information in the past.

This is what I wanted to show you, he reached behind his back to retrieve a folder he had tucked into his waistband and handed it to her, as she opened it the Boss saw it was a bunch of photographs he must have taken, "These are the locations of multiple Brotherhood hideouts throughout the city," he explained as she looked through them, "I wrote down some information on when they swap guards and how many people usually hang out there, I also saw them move a buncha weapon crates into this one in the barrio," he pointed at one of the photos, "which means they're probably well armed in there but if we manage to take them out, we'd walk away with some nice loot," he explained proudly, the Boss seemed to like what she saw as the corner of her mouth twitched and eventually turned into a smile, "Carlos this is superb, well done!" she praised him much to his delight, he'd wanted to hear those words come from her for the longest time.

"I also learned that this shipment Maero mentioned is coming in by boat at some time around November," he told her with a smile, "however, its contents and the exact date of arrival are unclear," he added shyly, Velvet was still happy with the intel he had provided her with and rubbed the top of his head playfully, forcing him to readjust his beanie, "You have done very well, Carlitos," she said honestly, "I'm currently focused on the Ronin so I don't know when we'll make another move against the Brotherhood, but it's great to have some more leads on them. Don't worry about that shipment for now, we still got a good 2 months until we'll have to deal with it."  
Carlos was overjoyed that the Boss liked the intel he gave her but he tried to play it cool as he just replied with "Anytime" and a smile. "Come on, let's get inside," the Boss suggested as she made her way towards the door of the mission house, before turning around with a wink, "I got something to show you as well."


End file.
